Freedom
by snowfox8
Summary: Most is in Kagome's point of view, as slaves to naraku, what will they do? Can they ever escape or will they be forced to work and be tortured forever?


Hi! I'm snowfox8, This was my one of my first attempts at writing a story. I wrote it 4 or 5 years ago, but i never got the chance to put it up cause i didn't like it, i still don't, and i'm not sure if you will but that's up to you, the readers, to decide. I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you think and if you could give me some ideas on what to write next, i'll be sure to mention your name so i won't take all the credit for the idea. Thanks! Oh, i want to congratulate my best friend, swords of twilight,on finally succeeding in convincing me to put this story up after all those years of complaining. You Happy Now?!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!(wish i did though)

**_Freedom_**

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up! It's time to go to work. If you don't hurry the master will get mad."

"Huh? Oh! I'm awake mother! I'll be right there!"

'Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 17 years old. I live with my mother, my little brother Sota, and my grandfather. We live in a village that lies in the

middle of a beautiful valley. Sadly, our village has been taken over by a demon called Naraku. One day when I was 5 years old, he came to our village acting like a

harmless traveler. We took him in for a while and then, after a few days, he went to the headman's house. Then, he declared himself the demon king of our village.

We found out later that he had killed the headman. We were to do whatever he said, and so we became his slaves. He lets the weaker demons tell us what to do

and he lets them punish us. Anyone who comes to our village becomes a slave and has to live here for the rest of their lives. I have been a slave for Naraku for 12

years now. I think Naraku might have feelings for me because I have seen the way he looks at me and I have heard some demons saying that they cannot let me

get hurt or Naraku will kill them. Naraku must have ordered them to watch over me. He also likes to keep me close to him. I see him watching me with a strange look

in his eyes and it scares me. I helped to build his mansion and I have also worked there for a long time. Some of the people in the village do not like that Naraku has

chosen me as his favorite. They know that Naraku does not like it when I get hurt or when a man comes near me. If he sees a man looking at me in a way he does

not like, that man will be caught and tortured to death. I know because he showed me what would happen to any man I fell in love with. Most of the women think

that I am his lover because of the way he treats me and that I sleep with him just so I can get special treatment. They think I do not notice when they call me names

behind my back. Some of the villagers do not believe those rumors and they are nice to me. I help those villagers whenever I can by doing things for them, like

shopping for food or by working in the fields in place of someone who is sick. Naraku knows that I help them but since he has not done anything to stop me, I guess

he must think it is alright.

I became friends with some of the people who came to our village and were forced to live here as slaves. The first to come here was Shippo, he was a young fox

demon who wandered into our village after his parents were killed. He was only about 6 or 7 years old so I took him in and cared for him. Now I treat him as if he

were my own son. Luckily, the younger children do not have to work until they are at least 10 years old. The next to come to our village was Sango, she is a demon

exterminator. Her whole family was killed by demons and her village was destroyed so she went traveling and kills demons for a living. Her job is to kill demons for

Naraku. We became best friends and now she is like a sister to me. Then came Miroku, he is a monk. He kills and purifies demons for Naraku. Naraku put a curse in

Miroku's right hand when he tried to fight back and it created a wind tunnel. The only way to get rid of the curse is to destroy Naraku. I think Miroku is secretly in love

with Sango and I think she loves him too. They just will not admit it to each other. If only Miroku would stop flirting with all the village women and stop asking them

to bear his children, then maybe Sango would admit her feelings for him. The last one to come to our village was a man called Inuyasha. Inuyasha came to our

village when I was 15 years old, he was 16. He is a half-demon, born from the marriage of a powerful dog demon and a human princess. All of the humans and

demons hate him for being a half-demon. He has long, silver hair that reaches his waist and two cute dog ears on top of his head. He has beautiful, amber-colored

eyes and sharp fangs and claws. He wears a red kimono made from the fur of the fire-rat and he always carries his sword, the Tetsusaiga, at his side.

(Flashback) I met Inuyasha while I was working in the fields one day. We began to get to know each other until we eventually became friends. One day, we were

talking while we were doing our work and a demon saw us together. He came up to us and started yelling at us and told us to stop talking and to get back to work.

Then, Inuyasha said 'Shut up! We _are_working, so stop yelling and leave us alone!'. The demon got mad and started hitting him because he talked back. Inuyasha

could not fight back because Naraku could find out and then he would be punished. I tried to make the demon stop hitting Inuyasha, but the demon just pushed me

away and kept hitting Inuyasha. From the floor, I could see the demon stop and start walking away, then I noticed Inuyasha standing up and getting behind the

demon. The next thing I know, the demon is on the floor dead because Inuyasha had just punched his fist through it's heart and killed it. I just sat there staring at

Inuyasha and thought about what he had done. My best friend had just killed one of Naraku's demons. If Naraku found out about this then Inuyasha would be killed.

So, Inuyasha and I got rid of the body by throwing it in the river that was nearby and went back to work. We acted as if nothing had happened. Lucky for us, no one

found out about what we did and we did not get in trouble.

Unfortunately, Naraku found out about Inuyasha being my friend and one of his spies told him that we are always seen together, sometimes alone. Naraku got

mad and he ordered some demons to go after Inuyasha. He told them to beat up Inuyasha if they saw us alone. A few days later, on my way home, I saw some

demons hitting Inuyasha. I began walking over there to help him but I stopped because I realized there was nothing I could do. So, I just stood there watching

while they made fun of him and hit him. Now, do not think Inuyasha is weak because he is not. He is VERY strong. He could have killed those demons if he wanted to,

but that meant getting Naraku mad and if he gets mad, he takes it out on the whole village. The village would probably get burned down and everyone would be

killed. Inuyasha did not want anyone to get hurt because of him, so he just let the demons hit him. After they were done beating him up, they left and I ran over to

help him up. I took him to my house to heal his wounds and to let him rest. While I was putting bandages on him, he told me he lets those demons beat him up so

no one will get hurt, but that it is not the only reason. He told me that he is waiting until he is stronger to kill all the demons and then he is going to go after Naraku

and kill him. He told me he is going to help free us so we will not be slaves anymore and that he is going to protect the village so demons like Naraku cannot take

over again. I found out about the order Naraku gave so now I know why those demons were beating up Inuyasha. I guess Naraku got jealous of Inuyasha and

decided to punish him. I went to Naraku and told him that Inuyasha is just a friend and nothing more. I asked him if he could tell those demons to stop hurting

Inuyasha. He laughed and said he would stop them if I promised not to fall in love with Inuyasha. Then he said that if he ever finds out I fell in love with Inuyasha

then he would have him tortured and killed in front of me. I got so mad but I knew that it was the only way to make the demons stop bothering Inuyasha so I

promised him that I would not fall in love with Inuyasha. He laughed again, then he gave the demons the order and they stopped. (End Flashback)

It has been two years now and we are still Naraku's slaves. Inuyasha is still my best friend and he is 18 now. He has gotten stronger, maybe strong enough to

defeat Naraku. Well, enough about him, (for now), I have become stronger too and I have been secretly training to become a priestess with some help from my

grandfather and lady Kaede (she used to be the priestess of this village, but she is getting old, so she picked me to become her apprentice so I could become the

new priestess of the village). I have spiritual powers now, meaning I can purify demons and anything that is evil, and I can shoot arrows, so I can hit anything from a

long distance. Everyday is pretty much the same, (It has been for 12 years now, but you get used to it). I wake up, eat breakfast, go to work in the mansion, eat

lunch, then I go to work in the fields or I go help out in the village, then when it gets dark, I go home, eat dinner, and then go to sleep. Sometimes I get to see my

friends in the village and we talk about some good things that have happened to us and we even get to laugh. If the demons ever saw us having fun or laughing,

they would come over and hit us then they would tell us to get back to work or they would go and tell Naraku that we were not doing our jobs and that we were

just talking and doing nothing. Naraku would get mad and probably have someone killed just to get us to go back to work and to show that if we do not then we

would be next. It is a good thing the demons usually hang around the fields because they get to hit people and make them work so it is safer to be in the village

where there are not many demons and you get to talk (you are not allowed to talk while working in the fields). Inuyasha is an adult now and normally he would be

happy to know that he lived to be an adult but Naraku has a law about becoming an adult that makes you nervous about turning 18. Naraku's law states that 'once

someone turns 18 they must find someone to marry and they must have children after they are married. If they do not have children by the time they are 20 they will

both be punished. If a woman cannot have children, she is sent to work in the fields forever or she is killed'. Naraku wants us to have children at a young age so he

can have more slaves. I hate it, we are just being used to work and to have more children so they can become slaves, it is wrong the way he uses people (I cannot

believe that evil monster still likes me). Now Inuyasha has to choose someone to become his wife, but that is going to be hard since every woman in our village

hates him because he is a half-demon. I do not really care if he is a half-demon or not. I like him for _who_ he is, not _what_ he is. I just wish he would notice it.

Yesterday, while we were working in the fields, he told me that he did not think he would ever find a wife. I told him not to worry because I was sure he would

find a wife. We went back to work and talked about some things that have happened to us. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he told me that he loves me. He

told me that ever since he met me he has liked me and everyday he liked me even more until he realized he was in love with me. He told me he was sorry it took him

so long to find out he was in love with me. Then he surprised me even more, he told me that he was finally going to try and defeat Naraku. He said that after he

defeated Naraku, he wanted me to marry him. It took me a few seconds to take in what he had said. I was so shocked! As I thought 'Did he just ask me to marry

him?', I just stood there, staring at him, speechless. After I got over the shock, I smiled and threw myself at him. I hugged him as tight as I could and I told him, with

tears in my eyes, "I love you". Then he said "I love you too" and he grabbed me and kissed me until we had to stop to catch our breaths. The look he gave me then

was full of so much love for me, that I just felt like crying, because I was so happy. We had to go back to work so the demons would not find out. I knew that if

Naraku found out, he would never let me marry Inuyasha. We thought the demons had not seen us but I found out today, that one of Naraku's spies saw us kissing

and went straight to Naraku and told him. (He always sends them to watch over me so they can report back anything unusual they find).When I got to the mansion

today, he seemed really angry at me for some reason. (Now I know why). Naraku was screaming at me and saying that I broke the promise I made to him 2 years

ago that would protect Inuyasha. He told me that Inuyasha's punishment was going to be worse then the other men, since Inuyasha was a half demon. He said my

punishment would be lighter than his. He would not tell me what it was. All he said was "You will just have to wait and find out tomorrow". I told Inuyasha about it

while we were working (this time I made sure that no one was watching us). He said "I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow but do not worry Kagome, no

matter what he does to try and hurt me, I will be fine." I trust him and I am sure he will be okay, but I am still worried. Now, it is almost time for bed but I get the

feeling neither one of us is going to get much sleep tonight because of what might happen tomorrow.

Naraku is _pure_ EVIL. He is the most disgusting monster I have ever seen. Right now I am locked inside a room in his mansion. I guess I should tell you about what

happened.

I woke up and saw a bunch of demons surrounding me. They saw that I was awake so they grabbed me and took me outside. They were taking me to the center

of the village. When we got there I saw all of the villagers gathered around in a big circle. It looked like there was something really big going on there for it to have

all the villagers watching instead of working. The demons took me through the crowd, to the middle of the circle so I could see. I saw Inuyasha being held by some

demons and there were more demons standing around him. One of them, I guess it was the leader, saw me and nodded it's head, giving the others the signal to

start. The demons surrounded Inuyasha and started hitting him, hard. At first, it looked like Inuyasha was not really getting hurt, but after a while it looked like he

was in pain, and then all of a sudden he started to scream. One of the demons had kicked him in the ribs and some of his ribs broke. The others noticed that it was

the only way to make him scream so they started breaking his bones. Inuyasha began to scream in agony so I screamed out "STOP!" and then I fainted. When I

woke up, what I saw made me scream, cry, and almost faint again. Inuyasha was on the ground, lying in a huge puddle of his own blood. He had big bruises and

cuts covering his whole body. It looked like all of his bones were broken. His usually silver hair, turned red from the blood that surrounded him. Both of his eyes were

bruised and closed and blood was coming out of his nose and his mouth. His clothes were almost completely gone so you could see parts of his body. One of his

arms looked like it was broken because it was bending the wrong way. His other arm was all bruised and purple, and both of his legs were bruised and broken. I

screamed and tried to go to him but the demons held me tight and would not let me go near him. Naraku appeared and told the leader to take Inuyasha to the

mansion. The leader told some demons to put him in a dungeon cell. Well, Naraku's exact order was 'Leave him in the dungeon to rot!', but I guess the leader

understood the meaning of his order. Naraku ordered the demons that held me to take me to the mansion. He turned and told the villagers that this is an example of

what will happen if you disobey his orders. Then, laughing, he turned and disappeared in the direction of the castle.

So, here I am being held prisoner in a room in his mansion. I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. I want to go to him but I do not know where he is being held.

Naraku said that my punishment would be lighter than his. I hope it does not hurt too much.

Naraku comes in and says "How did you like the little show I put on for the villagers? I was told that you fainted when the best part came. I believe it was when

Inuyasha was having every bone in his body broken. Well, now it is time for you to receive your punishment. Do not worry, it will not be like Inuyasha's. I know _I _will

enjoy it".

"Ugh, where am I?" Slowly Inuyasha starts waking up and looks around. "It looks like a cell . . . that's right! Naraku locked me up in here. Wait! Kagome! She was

there when they hit me. What did he do with Kagome? He better not hurt her. I have to find a way out of here and then I have to find Kagome."

So, what'd you think? Please, Review!(i might not update for a while cause of school and from figuring out what to write next, Sorry!)


End file.
